powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Legacy Wars/Characters
Listed are all the characters in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Heroes Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Jason Lee Scout (Red MMPR Ranger) "Jason Lee Scott is the original MMPR Red Ranger and a natural born leader. A 17-year-old black belt, Jason's sly smile betrays his rugged young warrior mantle to reveal a kid next door with a bit of a mischievous streak." Class: Attacker Rarity(Leader): Common Rarity(Assist): Common Jason Lee Scout (Red MMPR Ranger with Dragon Shield) "To prevent Tommy's Green Ranger powers falling into Rita's hands, Tommy gave Jason his Dragon Power Coin. This enables Jason to summon the Dragon Shield, giving him more power, strength, and the Dragon Dagger; which has the ability to summon the Dragonzord." Class: Attacker Rarity(Leader): Legendary Rarity(Assist): Legendary Zack Taylor (Black MMPR Ranger) "Zachary "Zach" Taylor, the MMPR Black Ranger, is a charismatic smooth-talker with a good heart. His love of music & dance results in his own unique fighting style he calls "Hip-Hop-Kido"." Class: Defender Rarity(Leader): Rare Rarity(Assist): Common Zack Taylor (Black MMPR Ranger with Dragon Shield) "Zack Taylor is the original Black Ranger.After successfully escaping Rita's control, Tommy lends his strnght to Zack. Powered up with the Dragon Shield, Zack's Hip Hop Kido fighting style has never been better." Class: Defender Rarity(Leader): Epic Rarity(Assist): Epic Billy Cranston (Blue MMPR Ranger) "Billy Cranston is a sweet, ultra-intelligent nerd. He might not be the strongest fighter, but don't underestimate his ability to utilize the tiniest flaw in his opponent." Class: Defender Rarity(Leader): Common Rarity(Assist): Common Tommy Oliver (Green MMPR Ranger) In the game Power Rangers Legacy Wars, Tommy Oliver is playable as the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, White Ranger, as well as Green Ranger V2 as seen in the fan series Super Power Beat Down. "Tommy Oliver is always there to lend a helping hand when things get tough. Stoic and good-hearted, Tommy is the epitome of what it means to be a Power Ranger" Class: Balanced Rarity(Leader): Rare Rarity(Assist): Rare Adam Park (Black Ninja Ranger) "When Zack left Angel Grove, Adam took his place as the new Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. All was well until the destruction of the Thunderzords kept the Rangers from morphing. With the guidance of Ninjor, Adam and the other Rangers were granted new Power Coins, harnessing the power of Ninja to become the Ninja Rangers." Class: Balanced Rarity(Leader): Legendary Rarity(Assist): Legendary Power Rangers Zeo Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) "When Goldar and Rito stole the Zeo Crystal, Tommy and the Power Rangers thought they had lost their powers forever. But when they recovered the crystals, it's power made them even stronger than before. Tommy became Red Zeo Ranger V, leading the Zeo Rangers to protect Earth from the Machine Empire" Class: Attacker Rarity(Leader): Epic Rarity(Assist): Epic Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) "Katherine 'Kat' Hillard was once brainwashed into sabotaging the Power Rangers. But when the spell was broken, Kat became the new Pink MMPR Ranger. Her bravery and agility proved her worthy of her new power." Legacy_Wars_Pink_Zeo_Ranger.png|Zeo Ranger I Pink as seen in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Jason Lee Scout (Gold Zeo Ranger) "Quick as lightning, strong as steel, the indomitable Gold Ranger is secretly Trey of Triforia. But when injury forced Trey to temporarily transfer his Power to another, Jason Lee Scott returned to service as the mighty Gold Zeo Ranger." Class: Balanced Rarity: Legendary Category:Characters